The present invention relates to a method for cutting an uncoiled web in an uncoiled web feed line.
Heretofore, in an uncoiled web feed line, if a predetermined number of products have been finished midway of one coil of web, then either one of the following measures were taken:
(1) The uncoiled web was cut at an inlet of a metal mold, and the uncoiled web backward of the cut position was rewound onto the original coil.
(2) The uncoiled web was cut by a shear, then the uncoiled web on the side of a press with respect to the shear was continued to be fed for production, and only the uncoiled web on the opposite side with respect to the shear was rewound.
In the case of the first measure above, the time for processing was prolonged by the time necessitated for rewinding, while in the case of the second measure above, there was a shortcoming in that the number of finished products was inaccurate. Also, a waste web material was apt to become large, and so, the yield was poor. The present invention has been worked out in view of the above-mentioned background in the art.